


how low can you go

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/M, be warned, complex depiction of asexuality, difficult to tag, kind of??, physical sex does not occur but it's still very erotic so, read the notes at the beginning because I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable, sexy cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: Kenzi wakes up in bed with Bo and Dyson. It's not what you would call a "compromising" position as much as an "extremely satisfying" position.
Relationships: Bo/Dyson/Kenzi (Lost Girl), Bo/Kenzi (Lost Girl), Dyson/Kenzi (Lost Girl)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	how low can you go

**Author's Note:**

> Kenzi is depicted in this work as asexual in the sense that she doesn't enjoy or desire the actual sex act, but craves physical intimacy and enjoys An Occasional Orgasm. There is also some touching that occurs before consent is voiced, AND the implication that Kenzi may be unable to "resist" due to Bo's succubus influence, so readers should navigate carefully if they are sensitive to any of these things.
> 
> This was basically written to answer a question that I asked myself: How sexy can you make a single kiss?
> 
> Un-beta'd. Sorry. (shrug emoji)

* * *

She can’t say this is the first time she’s woken up pressed up against Bo, though face-to-face is a new experience. It’s nice, though - Bo’s smell is familiar and her face is sweet, and her arm tucked around Kenzi’s ribcage is comfortable and warm.

A much larger palm rests on Kenzi’s belly, and she takes a moment to assess. It’s not hard to identify the form behind her; weirdly, she’s been curled up in Dyson’s arms enough times to know his agreeably earthy musk, and the hard shape of his chest against her back.

Her mind goes to the obvious place first: _Fuck! Tell me we did not have a Kenzi sandwich with a side of sweet succubus lovin’ last night!_

But no, she remembers begging to sleep in Bo’s bed after two weeks of terror on the Night Hag case. Dyson had offered to excuse himself and sleep in the living room, but Kenzi flatly refused, insisting that no one was to sleep alone until they were _absolutely certain_ that the demon was gone (in spite of Bo’s assurances that, _yes,_ the Night Hag had been handed back over to the Dark Court for trial and would harass them no more).

Dyson’s hand twitches on her stomach and her breath catches. Bo’s eyes open, capturing Kenzi immediately in their rich darkness, and she smiles.

“Sleep well, honey?” she asks.

“No nasty night-visitors, if that’s what you’re asking.” Kenzi stretches as much as her position allows, spine tingling when Dyson growls softly against the back of her neck.

“I told you it would be alright.” Bo reaches across and pushes a strand of hair behind Kenzi’s ear, and Kenzi swallows, her mouth suddenly dry. She wonders dizzily if this is what random guys feel like right before Bo sucks the life out of them - and if so, what a way to go. It feels deliciously good to be tucked between Bo and Dyson like this - maybe good enough to make Kenzi forget the purposeful distance she’s been keeping between her and Bo to avoid any accidents. (But surely this wouldn't lead to a succubus-style accident - or could Bo accidentally kill her with reckless snuggling?)

“Relax,” Dyson says into her ear, a throaty growl that sends a shudder through her whole body. Kenzi takes a deep breath and tries to slow her racing pulse. Even if Bo was going to have an accident, Dyson wouldn’t let anything inappropriate happen, right?

“ _Fuck_ , you smell good,” is out of her mouth before she realizes she's even thinking it. God, the richness of Bo’s sanguine red-wine fragrance and the spicy note of Dyson’s leather musk is making her stupid. Yeah - definitely the smells having an effect on her, like sniffing paint thinner to get high. Not the solid heat of Dyson’s chest behind her like the world’s most soothing massage chair, or Bo’s fingers ghosting up and down her bare arm, unbearably soft and tingling everywhere they touch. Definitely not that.

Bo laughs, her dark eyes sparkling. “Seems like you’re feeling better this morning.”

“This is literally the best I’ve ever felt in my life.” Kenzi can’t help groaning when she shifts and Dyson’s thigh nudges between hers, hot and hard with muscle. “Oh _shit_.”

“Easy.” Bo reaches out to play with her hair again, and Kenzi thinks she might literally moan. It feels _so good._ Her nerves don’t know what to do with this much sensation. “Kenz, I know you’re not interested in me sexually and I completely respect that. But I can sense what you're craving. The touch, the heat. I know you haven’t been able to get it since you’ve been with me. I just want to be able to give you what you need.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Dyson assures her, and she can _feel_ the rumble of his voice vibrating everywhere that his body is pressed to hers. “We can stay just like this for as long as you want.”

“Ohhhh,” Kenzi says, and she doesn’t mean for it to sound like a moan, but it _definitely_ does. “Fuck, okay, okay. As long as we just… let’s all just keep our clothes on, okay?”

“Absolutely,” Bo agrees, at the same time that Dyson says, “Of course.”

Kenzi tips her head back against Dyson’s chest, taking a deep breath and purposefully relaxing her body. As she does, Dyson’s thigh eases further between her legs, and she squirms, letting out another little “oh!”

“Is this okay?” he breathes into her hair, and _fuck._ Just because her hobbies don't include the old in-out doesn’t mean she doesn't know what an orgasm feels like, and she thinks there might be one building in the pit of her stomach, under the heat of his big hand splayed across her belly.

“It’s good,” she squeaks. “Holy shit.”

Bo leans in, and for a second Kenzi thinks Bo might kiss her. (If this is the infamous succubus kiss, she’s ready to let it happen. She's led a good life!) Instead, Bo presses their foreheads together and threads the fingers of one hand into Kenzi’s hair, massaging her scalp while the other hand slips between Kenzi and Dyson to scratch light little circles into Kenzi’s back.

“Oh, fuck, Bo,” Kenzi whimpers - _whimpers_ , god, she never thought of herself as easy but she is _putty_ right now. The absolute care Bo is taking with her, the total patient focus and intensity of her dark eyes, the way Dyson’s heavy frame seems to cradle her body rather than pinning it, holding her supremely gently in an embrace she could simply shrug off if she so desired. It’s so _safe_ , so _intimate_ , and her throat tightens when she thinks that not one but _two people_ care about her this fucking much. (A couple of years ago that number was zero. A couple of years ago she couldn't have imagined that someone could coax this much pleasure from her body without pushing it too far, but _this -_ )

“Is this good?” Bo whispers to her, velvet-voiced. Kenzi gasps and squirms, her face and neck heating up. The question itself thrills her, promising to fulfill the ache in the pit of her stomach, the cry for relief coming from every nerve in her body.

Bo pauses momentarily when Kenzi doesn’t respond, withdrawing just enough to look deep into her eyes. Kenzi is paralyzed, a small groan escaping from her parted lips between too-fast breaths.

Bo slides one hand up her arm, squeezing her shoulder gently. “Kenz, honey? Do you want us to stop?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” Kenzi bursts out, barely able to speak past the feeling inside her winding tighter and tighter with every caress. She can feel herself shaking, tingles spreading from everywhere Bo touches her, her skin hot and prickly where Dyson is pressed against her back. “No, no, it’s just - Bo, I think I’m gonna… like, I might actually… you know.”

Bo smiles and reaches out to run her thumb along Kenzi’s bottom lip. “I know. Do you want me to help?”

Blood rushes to the surface of her skin everywhere that Bo and Dyson are touching her, and Kenzi feels so dizzy that she actually has to close her eyes for a moment. “Yeah. I want to. But nothing - you know. No red zones.”

Bo seems to understand exactly what she’s trying to say, as she always does. She combs her hand through Kenzi’s hair again, lifting it off her neck and leaning in to brush her lips against the burning skin beneath Kenzi's ear, and Kenzi moans, high and embarrassing.

Dyson’s free arm snakes under her to wrap fully around her waist, and he pulls her back against his hard chest and holds her there while Bo continues to kiss down the side of her neck. Kenzi shakes, letting out a stream of curses and arching into Bo’s mouth as Bo cups the back of her head with one hand, fingers threaded through her loose hair, and strokes down her side with the other, dragging one nail lightly across her stomach along the edge of Dyson’s muscular arm.

When Bo tips her head gently back and presses a kiss to her open mouth, and Bo’s fingernails dance under the hem of her shirt to drag lightly over the V of her hip, Kenzi's back arches and she lets out a short wail. The sensations sparking across her nerves suddenly become too much, deepening and heightening at the same time, causing her whole body to stiffen as if a real electric current has gone through her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!” Kenzi twists in Dyson’s arms, squeezing his thigh between her legs as her orgasm hits, rushing through her like the tide. “Fuck, fuck, Bo, fuck!” Her hands clutch at Bo’s arms as she makes tiny aborted thrusts with her hips, moaning high-pitched and throwing her head back into Dyson’s chest. Bo kisses along her cheek and the line of her jaw, teasing the heat higher in her face, while Dyson holds her steady, his arms the only thing keeping her grounded as she comes apart at the seams.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she whimpers, and when Bo whispers “good girl” against her throat, she half-screams, her hips stuttering as wetness trickles between them.

Dyson groans and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Fuck, you smell good.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” she squeaks and her hips jerk again, another pulse of pleasure tingling through her at his words.

"Easy," Bo says and winds both arms around her, holding her through another, gentler wave. "Easy. Was that okay?"

" _Okay?_ Bo, that was - holy shit." Kenzi goes limp in both of their arms, gasping and shivering as she suddenly becomes aware of how damp her skin has become. "And Dyson too. Not forgetting your contribution, there, buddy."

Dyson chuckles into her hair. "Happy to be of service."

"I have to say, this was a significantly better threesome than that disastrous sleepover I went to in college." Kenzi wriggles, snuggling down further into Dyson's arms, which tighten obligingly around her. "There's pretty much only one thing that could make this better."

"Breakfast," Bo says with certainty.

"And _that's_ why I love you," Kenzi replies, "succubus powers be damned."


End file.
